Republican Party of Luthori
230,000|Ideology = Authoritarianism, Nationalism, Conservatism, Capitalism, Militarism |Political position = Far Right|Affiliation = Imperial Alliance |Colour = Dodger Blue (Primary) Navy (Secondary) |Seats1 Title = Imperial Diet Seats|Seats1 = |Seats2 Title = Electoral Regions Carried|Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Cabinet Positions|Seats3 = |Website = www.RPOL.lu|party_logo = |politics = Politics of Luthori|political parties = Political Parties of Luthori|elections = Most Recent General Election}} History Previously the Authoritarian Luthori Alliance, the Republican Party of Luthori was created due to the growing frustrations with the monarchy within the party. Policies Foreign Policy RPOL strongly pushes against foreign intervention in any manner. This includes delivery of foreign aid, aiding refugees as well as any military intervention. RPOL places great importance on the the needs of the Luthorian people before any other global efforts. RPOL can be best described as nationalistic and anti-globalist for this reason. As well as being anti-refugee, RPOL is generally anti-immigration, believing that the sovereignty of the nation is only maintained through a primarily homogeneous society. Any immigration allowed should undergo extensive security checks. Military RPOL is extremely militaristic in nature, believing in full rights to produce any type of weaponry as well as not limiting the powers of the military in any way. No regard is shown for foreign POWs, either not following laws of care or outright executing them. The military should also absorb the position of the national police force. Economics RPOL has a mostly capitalist driven economic model, except for services that the party sees as necessary for the success of a Luthorian citizen. For example, a car manufacturing service would be completely privately owned with as little regulation as possible, while the health service would be publicly owned and available at little to no cost to a national citizen. Other services outside of health that RPOL see as vital are education, banking. All others outside of this should see reduced regulation and increased private ownership. RPOL believes in a progressive tax system with increasing rates for increasing salaries while overall keeping these income tax rates as well as corporate and sales tax rates low. A balanced budget is mandatory and any taxation or expenditure changes that induce a deficit will not be allowed. Civil Rights Healthcare Justice Education Morality & Religion Environment {| class="wikitable" |- |+ Party Leadership ! Nº ! Name ! Portrait ! Leader ! Imperial Prime Minister ! General Elections |- ! style="background-color:#000080" align="center" | 1 | Roosevelt Walker | align="center" | | 4090-4113 | align="center" | 4108-4113 | align="center" | January 4092 January 4096 January 4100 January 4104 January 4108 January 4112 |- ! style="background-color:#000080" align="center" | 2 | Victor Ridley | align="center" | | 4113-4121 | align="center" | 4113-4118 | align="center" | October 4115 January 4117 January 4118 April 4121 |- ! style="background-color:#1E90FF" align="center" | 3 | Charles Winston | align="center" | | 4121-Present | align="center" | N/A | align="center" | January 4123 June 4124 December 4125 |- {| |- | {| class="wikitable" |- |+ Imperial Diet Election Results ! rowspan="2" | Date ! colspan="2" | Votes ! colspan="2" | Seats !Regions Won ! rowspan="2" | Status ! rowspan="2" | Position |- ! # !% ! # ! +/– !# |- ! 4092 Luthori General Election |4092 | align="center" | 27,873 |0.05% | | New | | style="background-color:mistyrose;" align="center" | NPL/CV Coalition Government | align="center" | 8th (8) |- ! 4096 Luthori General Election |4096 | align="center" | 6,408,818 |10.33% | | 69 | | style="background-color:mistyrose;" align="center" | LPU Minority Government | align="center" | 6th (6) |- ! 4100 Luthori General Election |4100 | align="center" | 9,262,152 |23.22% | | 86 | | style="background-color:mistyrose;" align="center" | WPP/LPU/NDB Coalition Government | align="center" | 1st (6) |- ! 4104 Luthori General Election |4104 | align="center" | 8,611,741 |26.57% | | 26 | | style="background-color:mistyrose;" align="center" | WPP/LPU/NDB Coalition Government | align="center" | 2nd (6) |- ! 4108 Luthori General Election |4108 | align="center" | 11,189,250 |25.03% | | 15 | | style="background-color:#CCFFCC;" align="center" | ALA/BDP/NPL/CV/RP Coalition Government | align="center" | 1st (8) |- ! 4112 Luthori General Election |4112 | align="center" | 9,338,618 |22.19% | | 20 | | style="background-color:#CCFFCC;" align="center" | ALA/RP/CV/NPL Coalition Government | align="center" | 2nd (7) |- ! 4115 Luthori General Election |4115 | align="center" | 15,331,300 |29.28% | | 52 | | style="background-color:#CCFFCC;" align="center" | ALA/RP/NPL/CV Coalition Government | align="center" | 1st (7) |- ! 4117 Luthori General Election |4117 | align="center" | 19,359,209 |29.68% | | 1 | | style="background-color:#CCFFCC;" align="center" | ALA Minority Government | align="center" | 1st (6) |- ! 4118 Luthori General Election |4118 | align="center" | 22,310,849 |34.33% | | 30 | | style="background-color:mistyrose;" align="center" | LLP/NPL Coalition Government | align="center" | 2nd (4) |- ! 4121 Luthori General Election |4121 | align="center" | 10,967,466 |26.77% | | 54 | | style="background-color:mistyrose;" align="center" | ACA/NPL Coalition Government | align="center" | 2nd (8) |- ! 4123 Luthori General Election |4123 | align="center" | 15,874,095 |33.25% | | 46 | | style="background-color:mistyrose;" align="center" | CA/NPL Coalition Government | align="center" | 1st (6) |- ! 4124 Luthori General Election |4124 | align="center" | 16,198,189 |41.27% | | 48 | | style="background-color:mistyrose;" align="center" | CA/RP/LPU Coalition Government | align="center" | 1st (8) |- ! 4125 Luthori General Election |4125 | align="center" | 10,875,349 |30.48% | | 70 | | style="background-color:mistyrose;" align="center" | CA/RP/LPU/NPL Coalition Government | align="center" | 1st (8) |- ! 4129 Luthori General Election |4129 | align="center" | 5,341,511 |15.27% | | 100 | | style="background-color:mistyrose;" align="center" | CA/RP/LPU/NPL Coalition Government | align="center" | 4th (9) |- ! 4430 Luthori General Election |4430 | align="center" | 11,220,868 |17.14% | | | | style="background-color:mistyrose;" align="center" | CA/RP/LPU/NPL Coalition Government | align="center" | 2nd (10) |- {| class="wikitable" |- |+ Detailed Regional Election Results ! rowspan="2" |Date ! colspan="2" |Orange ! colspan="2" |Utagia ! colspan="2" |Tinako ! colspan="2" |Yodukan ! colspan="2" |Geharon |- !Seats !+/- !Seats !+/- !Seats !+/- !Seats !+/- !Seats !+/- |- |'4092' | |New | |New | |New | |New | |New |- |'4096' | | 34 | | 0 | | 15 | | 19 | | 1 |- |'4100' | | 14 | | 35 | | 7 | | 14 | | 16 |- |'4104' | | 5 | | 9 | | 33 | | 5 | | 5 |- |'4108' | | 4 | | 18 | | 26 | | 3 | | 0 |- |'4112' | | 7 | | 21 | | 5 | | 3 | | 6 |- |'4115' | | 6 | | 17 | | 13 | | 7 | | 9 |- |'4117' | | 2 | | 5 | | 1 | | 3 | | 4 |- |'4118' | | 1 | | 11 | | 1 | | 7 | | 10 |- |'4121' | | 11 | | 11 | | 10 | | 15 | | 7 |- |'4123' | | 25 | | 15 | | 4 | | 1 | | 3 |- |'4124' | | 10 | | 7 | | 18 | | 22 | | 9 |- |'4125' | | 1 | | 24 | | 21 | | 21 | | 3 |- |'4129' | | 6 | | 47 | | 21 | | 9 | | 17 |- |'4430' | | | | | | | | | |